Life Moves On
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: What happened before the epilogue in Mockingjay? Just what I thought happened and adding on some! Disclaimer: Characters owned by the amazing Suzanne Collins. Please R&R.
1. Home Sweet Something

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Something

They said this would help. They said that coming home to something familiar, coming back to District 12, would help.

Maybe they need psychiatric evaluations every few weeks. Maybe they need to wear the band that labels them as "mentally disoriented."

I think that this is worse than being a mental avox. And much worse than spending eternity in a padded cell for all of the things that I have done.

I smile at the thought of myself in a white padded room, my dark hair falling out in clumps and my chapped lips in constant motion.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am from District 12. There is no District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. Twice. I went to District 13. Peeta was hijacked. It was my fault. I killed Snow. I killed Coin. The Capitol hates me. My sister is dead. I should be dead. Why am I not dead? Why am I not dead?_

I enter my home in the Victor's Village. It is spotless, clean, safe. It is so much better than the ash that billows through the streets outside.

I shiver. The house is empty. There is no smell, no color, no people. Only me. I take a minute, closing the door and moving further in to the house. I then catch a whiff of it.

The rose.

I dash up to my bedroom and see it. The damned thing managed to survive through the fire bombings and evacuations. It managed to survive through the two years before I came back here.

The perfect white petals seem to glimmer in the noon sunlight that is streaming through the windows. I just stare at it, trying to decide what to do with it.

Throw it away.

Keep it.

Burn it.

Destroy it.

Keep it.

I don't know what to do. So, I rip the pungent petals off of the stem and toss them out the window. The stem I leave in the vase though, I honestly don't know why. I'm just going to leave it though. Leave it to live. To die. To bloom. To wither. I don't care.

I decide to walk through the house a bit to get my mind off of the memories and pain that the rose has managed to fill me with.

My mother's room is filled with odds and ends of fabric. She was trying to make something, though I don't know what. Prim's room is filled with drawings and news clippings that hang messily from the wall. All of them surround a photograph of us with our dad. The clippings on the desk are puckered with what I assume were once fresh tears.

In my extra closet at the end of the hall are the wedding dresses Cinna made for me along with several other outfits that I was supposed to wear about town and such but never did. I reach in and run my hands along the soft and cool silk and cotton fabrics.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, I find some of my things have been returned to the house. My father's jacket, my mother's book and a small bowl have been placed on the kitchen island. Then I hear it.

Meow.

Buttercup walks through the kitchen door and hisses at me. The damn cat survived. Too bad I won't take care of him and Prim is gone.

Prim.

I start to tear up as I glare at that stupid cat. I'm about to break down all together when I grab my father's jacket and dart out the door and head for the Seam, to the forest.

I am disgusted as I walk down the main drag of town. The ash from buildings and people alike and being imprinted under my feet and swirling in thin tendrils into the air.

I continue through the town as fast as I can. I notice that people are starting to return to 12. Like me though, they are cautious and don't take notice to any other people, just themselves.

I reach the fence and pass through easily. There is no more electricity pulsing though the chain link. There is rarely electricity in 12 in general, for now at least. I follow my old trails once I cross the meadow and walk until I reach the ledge.

Memories flash before my eyes as I look at the slab of rock. My father teaching me how to use a bow and how to hunt. Meeting Gale. That last Reaping Day before my first Games. The kiss we shared.

I suck in a sharp breath. I'm trying, and failing miserably, to control myself. I can't stay here.

I keep walking until I reach the lake where my father taught me to swim. I look at the glimmering waters that reflect the sun like little diamonds. For a moment I let the calmness and serenity of the moment take me over and I day dream.

_Peeta's blonde curls move slightly in the breeze as he sits on the edge of the lake. His feet just barely touch the water. In his arms he holds a little girl with dark curls. They are laughing and looking out towards the water._

_A little boy with straight blonde hair is trying to pull up some katniss from the muddy bottom of the lake. I'm close by, showing him what to do. He finally gets the roots and we head back to Peeta and the girl. _

_On the shore, we all let the sun dry us. The girl and the boy run around in the small meadow and Peeta and I hold each other under a tree as we watch happily. We murmur things to each other and kiss. _

I shake my head. That could never happen. Will never happen.

I strip out of my clothes and lay them in the sun.

The water is cold against my skin as I walk out into deeper waters. So much colder than the wind and snow in the Capitol _that_ day. It's summer though so the frigidness is welcomed.

I submerge under the water and pretend that the water is washing my scars away. My dark hair flies about my and swirls above my head. I consider staying below the surface of the water.

Drowning myself.

Affixation.

I don't have nightlock anymore but any of these forms of death would suffice.

I don't stay under though. I'm too strong for this. The need for air is stinging my lungs so I surface. I open my eyes, take a deep breath and see it in the sky.

A hovercraft.

It is heading for the town.

I rush out of the water and dress quickly before running as fast as I can though the woods and into town.

When I reach the center of 12, the few people who live there have hidden, affraid of another fire bombing. I run even faster to the Victor's Village.

The hovercraft landed beside the homes in the Village, disturbing the ashes of the district.

I slow as I reach my own door, its open. There are people, people from the Capitol, in my home. I slowly enter, preparing for the worst.

"Hello Katniss." someone says as I shut the door.

"Hello." I say, getting a look at who spoke. I determine that the speaker is a man, a doctor actually.

"Hello Katniss." says another voice from behind me, I know it well. I don't believe it though. I turn and face him.

"Pe-Peeta?" I whisper. I truly don't believe that he is here. He nods though, his blonde curls shaking.

"Yes Katniss, it's me." he looks at me and I look back at him.

His eyes are back to normal, a blue that puts the sky to shame. He is a tad burned in places, like me.

He pulls me into a hug. I, for the first time in a long while, feel safe. Safe in my surroundings, safe in his arms. Safe.

I melt into him and feel him tighten his grip on me protectively.

"Ah-hem." the doctor coughs, breaking us apart.

"Miss Everdeen, we need to talk."

I let out a sigh.

It is time for my evaluation.


	2. Evaluations

Chapter 2: Evaluations

Peeta was brought to his house for a simple evaluation to make sure that he could be stable in District 12. Another set of doctors went over to visit with Haymitch, who I found out had returned home too.

That wasn't the point now though. My mental state was the most important thing right now. At least to someone it was.

I laid down on the couch in the family room and Dr. Heatherette sat on the large chair and spoke in a monotone voice.

"So, Katniss, tell me about your life lately. You've been here almost fourteen months, we want to know how you have readjusted."

"Well, I've had better days." I start. "I'm... alone. A lot. My mother, she's in District 4, won't even talk to me. She... she refuses. I remind her of everything that happened. Happened with Prim and... well, everything. I think she blames it all on me and... and that's fair.

"I guess I can just simply say that life sucks right now actually." I finish. Memories are starting to flood my mind. Tears are stinging my eyes. I never used to be like this, easy to cry. I never used to let my emotions and such take such control over me.

I notice that Dr. Heatherette is writing everything that I say.

"How do you feel about your mother? I understand that you feel like you think that everything is your fault with what happened with your mother. How do you feel though? Honestly."

I just stare at the ceiling for a moment. My hands are locked together on top of my stomach.

"Katniss, this is a vital piece of your evaluation. Please speak. This could be the difference from this being the last you see of us and having to return to the Capitol for rehabilitation."

I look at the doctor, staring blankly through him actually. I then speak, as though the anger coursing through me is controlling my voice.

"Abandoned." I whisper. "Lonely. Crazy. I guess all of the bad is how I feel. Misunderstood. Crazy is a constant though."

"Crazy?" the Dr. Heatherette asks, scribbling down my words and annotating them with his thoughts. "Explain."

"Well, I guess that's not the right word." I shake my head. No, it is the right word. I'm only lying to myself like I have for years now. "I... I can't stop thinking about everything, everyone. I, I... being back in 12 hasn't really helped me at all." I gulp, letting myself pause.

In the distance I can hear a shout or scream blended with the smashing of glass. It must be Peeta... losing it.

"I'm so alone here that I... I see things. I... I think horrible things. I am mentally strained."

"Like what Katniss?" the doctor asks with true concern decorating his voice.

"Well, there are the good things too. They're more like daydreams that turn into nightmares. Like... like today. I went out to the lake. My father always used to take me there and I went there with Gale when we would hunt.

"Anyways, I got into the clearing and I just hit me. I saw me with my husband and two children. I was happy. It didn't last though. I went swimming and while I was floating in the center of the lake, I... I considered drowning myself."

I was crying now. There was no holding back the emotion flooding me.

Dr. Heatherette wrote down my words and scrunched his face.

"Katniss, I think that you really need some interaction with people and that you are confused. That is why you are seeing things at the extreme opposites." he stopped but spoke again. "Katniss, do you think having Peeta and Haymitch around will help you?"

I shake my head. Haymitch will keep me in line. He always did. He made me think about what I was doing. He was like reality while Peeta was my fantasy. But Peeta, I'm not sure if he could help. He was still so... so unstable. And so was I.

My throat burns a little, tightening. It feels like his hands are around my again, trying to kill me. It is hard to shake the feeling from my mind. It was the last touch that I can remember from him.

"I think that they will be good for you. They will be company anyways. It seems that you truly need that." the doctor says.

"How is Peeta?" I blurt out.

"Better, much better actually." the doctor says, smiling. He is proud of his work with Peeta. "He doesn't lapse as much. He is practically himself again. And is leg is so much better. It's been replaced with a newer model."

I smile. "That's great."

Time passes slowly. The doctor continues to ask questions, I answer. They eventually finish though. They say that they won't be back, just the occasional phone call. And with that, Dr. Heatherette and the other doctors leave the district in the same hovercraft they arrived in.

I look outside. The three taken homes in the Village paint the lawns golden with a happy light coming from with in. It was almost is happy, normal families lived within their walls.

There aren't though.

There are only single, empty shells of people. One per home.

Haymitch's home is the dimmest with one the first floor lit up. I strain my ears to try and listen for Haymitch.

I hear the crash of a bottle and then silence in the distance.

Peeta's house is bright. Smoke is wafting from the chimney. He is baking for sure.

My mouth waters as I think of the cheese buns he used to bring me.

I go to the kitchen to see if there is any food.

I'm in luck. Someone has been kind enough to leave me a loaf of bread and some strew. I eat it slowly, silently. I can't actually believe, now that I think about it, that my evaluations are over. It's like my connection with the Capitol is finally over.

It isn't though, how can it be. I was the girl on fire, the Mockingjay. No, I will never be washed clean of the Capitol.

I continue to sit in the silence and think. If no one breaks this silence, I'm going to crack. This day has been too much for me.

The silence continues though.


	3. Dealing

Chapter 3: Dealing

The next few days are hot. Scorching hot actually. I honestly can't stay within my house.

I go out on my porch and sit in the shade. I look to my left and see Peeta doing the same thing that I am. All of the victors in their fancy house are just looking for some relief from the heat.

He does something that I don't dare to though. He comes over to me.

"Hello Katniss." He says. His voice is different from yesterday, putting me on edge. He definitely lost control yesterday.

"Hello Peeta." I say. I try to smile but I can feel it coming out all wrong.

He sits beside me. He is in control now but he is in a fragile state, a balance that if knocked the wrong way could send him spiraling back.

"How have you been?" he asks, truly interested in me.

"Okay I guess. I've been lonely here." I say almost reluctantly. "It's just been me and my thoughts." I pause. "How have you been? The Capitol must have been interesting after I left."

"In pain." Peeta says in response to my question. "Lots of it. I had to go through months of rehabilitation. I kept relapsing after you left Katniss. They would show me a propo or a picture of you and I would just... I would just lose it. And then I determined something that almost killed me."

I just looked at him.

"I needed you... I need you Katniss. You keep me me."

My jaw must have dropped because he looked away from me and spoke with less confidence than he had been.

"I know it sounds crazy but you actually keep me from lapsing. Just believe that. Please, for my sake."

"Oh," is all I say at first. "I...I... is it safe? For me to be near you or vice versa?" I asked, meaning it in every way possible. I knew exactly how he must be feeling or felt.

Peeta shakes his head. "Yes." He says, looking back at me. "I can still relapse but if you'll have me, I'd like to... be with you."

I don't know what to say. I bite my chapped lips and pull at a piece of my short dark hair. What he is asking, what he is intending, is a lot for me to process right now. So much has happened in the past day and my head is reeling.

"I... I need to think." I say. It's all I can say before I run off.

I run and run and run faster until I reach the fence. I go through with ease and take off again into the woods.

I need to think. I don't know how to deal with things, I never have.

I sit under the willow tree and cry. I let my emotions fully control me and I sob.

Peeta is dealing with everything so much better than I am. But then again, there is no one to blame him for anything. He just got caught up in something bigger than he could have ever fathomed. I did too but not like he did.

Confusion.

That was all I could make of my mental state. I was just confused. Even with my months of solitary here in 12, I never gave myself a moment to go through everything and deal with it all. I guess now was that time.

I didn't have much time either. It would be dark soon and I would need to return back to town. I guess that these two hours I had were as good a time as any to sort through everything in my fucked up mind.

_Where to start? Relationships. That's a good place._

_Who do I love? Who can I not live without._

_Gale... hmm... _

_Well, Gale killed Prim. I can never forgive him for that. Ever. He destroyed my family more than he will ever know. _

_I did destroy his family... kind of... too though._

_But he killed Prim. Because of him, Prim is dead and my mother might as well be. _

_Peeta._

_All he ever did was protect me. He truly loved me. All of his life he loved me. _

_I don't deserve him though. I used him for the Games. _

_He sorta used me too though._

_But I got him hijacked. _

_He got better. And he still loves you._

_Hmm... Gale or Peeta. _

_Katniss Hawthorn?_

_Katniss Mellark?_

_Katniss Everdeen- deceased. _

_I think the choice is obvious there._

My tears are starting to ease and the sun is starting to set. I'll deal with the rest at home. The difference between having Gale or Peeta on my mind was the most important thing to figure out for now though.

I return back to the Village just as the last of the sunlight fades into darkness. All of the houses are dark.

I walk through the gate that marks the beginning of my property and notice something different. There are two primrose bushes marking the entrance. I start to cry.

Not only do they remind me of Prim but they mean that someone went into the forest to get them.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and go into the house. Inside, the house is dark except for the kitchen. I ready myself for a fight as I enter.

"Peeta?" I say, seeing him placing a plate of food on the table beside another. I'm thoroughly confused now, even more so than before. But one thing became strangely clear by this.

"Hello Katniss." Peeta smiles, coming up to me and pulling me into a hug. I melt into him, just like I did yesterday. "How are you?"

"Much better now." I answer honestly. "Peeta," I smile. "I want to be with you."

He looks down to me, into my gray eyes with his blues. A smiles is spreading across his features. He then starts to laugh.

"So I didn't need to make this dinner to convince you? Great." he jokes. I laugh. And I mean really laugh. This just feels right.

We sit down for dinner and I realize that this is how everything is supposed to be. It was always supposed to be Peeta and me. Gale was never a contender. I smile as we talk and eat the meal that Peeta has prepared. It then dawns on me.

I love Peeta and as long as he is around me, I will never be alone in the shadows again.


	4. Moving On With Life

Chapter 4: Moving On With Life

_Two Years Later._

I spent almost a week going through the closet that was filled with Cinna's creations for me. I needed to pick the most perfect dress.

Well, wardrobe actually. The camera crew would be here today and I still had nothing to wear.

"You could just wear nothing." Peeta had joked one night.

_We were laying in bed, my bed, when we decided to push our limits. I kissed him gently on the lips and he pulled me tight to his chest and kissed me back. _

_This kiss didn't stay innocent like the others though. Peeta rolled us so that he hovered above me. Our kiss deepened and soon, we were working on removing each other's clothes. _

_Peeta unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and pulled my shorts and panties off in two simple motions. I moved to cover myself, shyness overtaking me. _

_"Never, ever, hide yourself from me Katniss. You're beautiful." Peeta told me, moving my hands._

_I removed his boxers slowly and took in the sight of him. _

_"Like what you see?" Peeta joked, noticing how I stilled. I laughed and repeated his question before kissing him again. _

_He moved the kisses down my neck, on to my breasts. He suckled my breasts and then continued to my nub. _

_"Oh..." I moaned as he sucked me. I grabbed the sheets of the bed in my fists and arched in to his mouth. I moaned again. _

_"Oh... oh, Peeta. Peeta stop." I pleaded as I started to reach my climax. My first climax._

_"What, love?" he asked, stopping what he was doing. _

_"Peeta, I'm going to... I'm about to... stop. I want to cum with you." I told him._

_"Oh." he said with a wicked smile. He moved back up to my face and kissed me, hard. He was trying to distract me. _

_"Ow." I gasped as he entered me. I could feel my muscles trying to adjust to his size. _

_Peeta pulled out some and then gently reinserted himself. I took in another sharp breath as he hit my barrier again. _

_"Katniss, are you sure?" he asked, pulling out slightly and preparing himself. _

_I nod. "Yes. Peeta, I want you." I say huskily._

_He thrusts into me, breaking me. I moan in pain and pleasure._

_"Don't move." I order. He doesn't. _

_I quickly adjust to him and start to grind into him. "Okay, you can move now." I tell him._

_He starts with slow gentle thrusts but I want more. I flip us so I am on top, flipping my hair over my right shoulder and out of the way. _

_I kiss and nibble at his collar bone as I grind into him. Peeta moans before flipping us once more. _

_He pounds into me harder and harder until we fall into the abyss of pleasure together. _

_Afterwards, we lay in the darkness only holding each other. _

_"Katniss, I think we should just get married like this."_

_I look at him, slightly confused. _

_"What?"_

_"Well you were looking for your outfits for the camera crews, just wear nothing." he smiled, kissing the top of my head and then my lips. We then start up our activity once again._

I finally decide on a series of sun dresses, three pairs of dark wash skinny jeans, four different tops and the silk and lace wedding dress.

Just in time too.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls up to me from the bottom of the stairs. "They're here!"

"Be down in a minute!" I shout back. I then quickly go and change.

I put on a teal and white sun dress with light pink flats. I brush out my hair and pull half of it back with a short braid.

"Welcome." I hear Peeta greet the media hoard entering our home. I quickly come down stairs.

"Hello." I smile. "Welcome."

Once everyone is in, Peeta and I go and sit in the living room and prepare for our first interview. The crew has already set up the feed and Caesar Flickerman is ready to start his questions from the Capitol.

"When the red light turns on, we're live." a man with purple and green striped hair says to us.

We watch the light and soon, it turns on and we hear Caesar.

"Welcome to Nostalgia with me, Caesar Flickerman!" he says. "Today, we are talking with two very important people to our great country: Peeta Mellark and the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen!" there is a great roar of applause. "Now, for those of you who don't recall, Peeta and Katniss were the doomed star-crossed lovers from District 12.

"Katniss took her sister's place in the 74th Hunger Games and Peeta told the world, and her, that he was deeply in love with her." the audience sighed happily. "In the 3rd Quarter Quell, Peeta tried to protect Katniss by telling us all that she was pregnant and this of course stirred all of us into the frenzy of the greatest wedding that never happened. They both competed but when Katniss broke the arena and started the revolution, Peeta was hijacked and Katniss became our Mockingjay.

"Today though, they are a simple couple living in District 12. And soon they will actually be tying the knot! I have an exclusive live interview with them now.

"Hello Peeta, Katniss!" Caesar greeted. We waved.

"Hello Caesar!" we said together, looking at each other and laughing.

"How have you been, it's been so long since we've heard from either of you."

"Well," I said. "It's been very busy lately. You know, with the wedding and all."

"Yes, but it's been perfect." Peeta added.

"I bet. Peeta, how does it feel to be back to yourself and with the girl of your dreams?"

"Well, it's amazing really. Before I came back to 12, they told me that I would probably never be myself again. And of course that meant that I could never be with Katniss because that meant I could have killed her accidently or something. I came back though and I was fine. The day after I came back though, we actually got engaged. So I guess, to sum it all up, I feel ecstatic!" Peeta said, grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"And how do you feel about all of this Katniss?" Caesar said with a twinkle in his mint green eyes.

"Well, I'm completely happy right now. I mean, Peeta has been my salvations. I was here in 12 for almost a year by myself and then Peeta came home and everything just felt right. He brought me back from the brink. I can't picture my days here without him."

"Wow, you two really are perfect for each other. So, what are your plans for after the wedding. Can we look forward to some little Mockingjays?" Caesar asked, truly delighted with every part of this interview.

Peeta and I looked at each other, not wanting to step on the other proverbial toes. We had only talked about having children a handful of times and we were still divided. Peeta wanted children and I was still firmly against it.

"Well," I started. "We... we haven't..."

"After the pregnancy thing during the Quarter Quell we're still discussing it. We're not actually sure at this point. I mean we're only 21 so we have plenty of time to think about it."

I looked at Peeta and smiled. All of that was true... basically.

"Well, we wish you happiness with whatever you choose to do." Caesar said. "Well, that's all we have time for today. Thank you Peeta and Katniss. Good luck with the wedding."

"Thank you." we said together.

"Tune in tomorrow for more wedding news! Ta ta for now!"

_The Wedding_

Madge Undersee. One of my few friends from school. One of the few people who will be at Peeta's and my wedding. She was also my maid of honor for the ceremony.

"You look so pretty Katniss." Madge smiled. She had been staying with me since the interview and Peeta went back to his home. In the days following, my prep team then joined us and were now working on making me perfect for Peeta.

Octavia, Venia and Flavius were finishing my hair. They had curled my hair and pinned it up with crystal combs. Flavvius finished my simple make up and Madge was placing a simple tiara on my head.

"It was my mother's." she told me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Madge," I said, lightly touching her hand. "Thank you, so much."

Everyone in my house was soon ready for the ceremony and left in hover cars for the meadow before the woods.

We arrived around noon to the meadow. There were chairs neatly arranged with an aisle down the center. Most the the chairs were even filled with people, making me smile.

The time came quickly for me to walk down the aisle though. I got to the end and saw Peeta talking with someone at the end of the aisle, I couldn't make out who though.

While I attempted to figure it out, the priest was speaking, someone touched my shoulder, causing me to jump.

I turned to face the person and my jaw dropped when I saw her.

"Mom?" I said, my eyes tearing. She looked so different, so old.

"Yes Katniss." she smiled. "Do you think that I would miss my own daughter's wedding?"

I hugged her and started to cry.

"Oh Katniss, I'm sorry for everything that I must have put you through." she hugged me back and started to cry as well.

"Well, it's time to get you married." she smiled, wiping both our eyes.

My mother took my arm and prepared to lead me down to Peeta.

"Wait, mom, how did you know? I just have to know." I asked, my curiosity nearly paralyzing me.

"Well, your husband to be called me and said he had a few surprises for you and I was one of them." she smiled. "Now come on, the poor boy is waiting for you."

We walked down the aisle and my mother gave me away.

I was in even more shock though when I realized who the strange man was next to Peeta at the end of the aisle.

"Gale?" I said. "What... how?" I was so confused.

"Hey Catnip, congrats!" Gale smiled at me, a mix of hurt and happiness filling his eyes.

"I'll explain in full later but I knew you would want him to be here. Both of them actually. Now let's get married, okay?" Peeta whispered into my ear.

The ceremony seemed to go by quickly. The two hours it took to get from giving me away to kissing Peeta seemed to go by in about five minutes.

"I do." I said, slipping the ring onto his finger. He smiled and looked at me, his blue eyes sparkling with love.

"And now you Peeta."

"Katniss, I love you. I always have. You are all I have for family now and I will do all I can to protect you as I know you would do for me. Have done for me. You keep me sane. You keep me happy. You keep me out of the darkness. Katniss, you love me? Real or not real?" he said.

"Real." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Katniss, I love you. Real or not real?"

"Real." I whispered again.

"Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"No," Peeta said. "I take her to be my soul mate. My love, my other half. I take her to be my everything."

I was done. I was full on crying from happiness.

We kissed and everything else went by in a blur.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!"


	5. Could This Be the End?

Chapter 5: Could This Be the End

"I'll be back Peeta, Greasy Sae needed to talk to me." I shouted to Peeta as I walked out the kitchen door.

I walked down the main street of District 12 towards the new Hob. When I arrived there, Greasy Sae was already to jump right into everything she needed me to get her from the forest.

"Alright, easy enough. I'll be back by sun down." I told her and took off to the woods.

I walked slowly, distracted by my thoughts of the past few days. I looked at my ring, the golden band that glittered on my finger. I smiled as I thought of Peeta. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice that I was being followed until I heard a twig snap behind me.

I prepared my bow and took aim behind me.

"Don't shoot Catnip!" Gale shouted. I lowered my bow.

"Gale, what do you want?" I asked tentatively. I was still cautious about him.

"Am I not allowed to hunt with you anymore?" He asked, starting to circle me.

"You can, but why didn't you say something?"

"I was trying to surprise you."

about our past, what he did, even the tone of his voice and look in his eyes right now. He was making me nervous.

I tried to shake it off though. We walked to the lake so that I could fish for Sae.

"You looked gorgeous yesterday Katniss." Gale said to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Thank you." was all I said.

"I don't think you know how hard it was for me to watch that ceremony yesterday though. I... I still can't believe that you chose him. I can't shake that this was all just the Capitol using you again."

"Gale, shut the hell up!" I snapped. "I love Peeta."

"You don't mean that, do you Katniss?" Gale said as he took my hand in his.

"Well I married him, so yes!" I shot at him, trying to remove my hand from his.

"I think that you're still crazy for me. I'm still dying for you." Gale said before kissing me.

I tried to fight him off but he was too strong for me. He forced me on to my back and kissed me harder while removing my shirt.

"Gale!" I shouted when he moved from my mouth. "Stop! Get off!"

"I need to prove to you that I'm the right one for you." Gale said, forcing my hands above my head and kissing me again.

Tears are flowing from my eyes as I realize that things can only get worse from here. I manage to kick Gale with enough force to push him off me.

I don't give him a chance to mount me again, I quickly get to my feet and bolt.

If I managed to live through the Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell plus the revolution, I could easily escape Gale.

"Katniss!" I hear Gale shout from behind me. "Katniss, come back!"

I keep running though. Nothing could make me slow. Not my snares and not the roots that threatened to trip me.

I reach the fence and stop for a second. I can hear Gale shouting for me and tripping over things but I don't care. I start my run again and head straight to the kitchen at the house I share with Peeta.

"Katniss!" Peeta gasps as I slam the kitchen door behind me. I run into his arms and start to sob.

"Oh Peeta." I sob. "Gale... he, he isn't himself."

"Katniss, what happened?" Peeta asked, stoking my hair which had fallen from its braid.

"He, Gale-" I started but was interupted by a banging on the door. "Peeta, are the doors locked?" I ask, my voice panic stricken.

Peeta nods but runs off to check the front door lock. I pull the curtains of the kitchen windows and lock the door.

"Come on Katniss, let's go upstairs." Peeta says, pulling me out of the kitchen. All of the doors are locked but I think he realizes my need to get to a more safe location.

Once upstairs, we go into our bedroom and cuddle up on the bed. I'm still sobbing into Peeta's chest.

"Katniss, my love, what happened?" Peeta asks me again.

"Gale, he... he tried." I sigh. "He followed me into the woods when I went to get the catches for Greasy Sae. He... he attacked me Peeta. He tried... he tried..." my sobs pick up and shake my entire body.

"Katniss, what happened?" Peeta asked with genuine concern. I can pick out the flecks of anger in his voice. "I need to know. I..."

"Peeta, I... I don't know if I should." I whisper. It is dawning on me that telling Peeta this might mean him losing control. "Peeta, I don't want you to lose control if I tell you..." I buried myself into his shoulder and began to cry again.

"Katniss, please, tell me. I promise that I will try to control myself." Peeta said, forcing me to look into his eyes. I knew that he would try his hardest but he couldn't control what set him off. I couldn't resist his eyes though.

"Alright." I sighed, trying to calm myself. "Gale tried to... he wanted to prove to me that I belonged with him. He... he kissed me and tried... tried to..." I started to cry again. Peeta understood though and held me tighter to him.

Peeta tried to comfort me. He was doing a good job too until we heard Gale outside.

"Katniss!" He called. "Katniss! Katniss, I'm sorry. Really, I am."

I can hear the sincerity in his voice but I can't help but shudder and move closer to Peeta.

This continues well into the night and early into the morning but eventually it stops.

Peeta wakes me when he gets up to start breakfast. I follow him downstairs but instead of going into the kitchen, I go to the front door.

I pause, take in a deep breath and open the door. The front yard is empty and there is a small envelope on the front steps.

_To Katniss and Peeta_

It reads.

I bring it inside and go to sit in the kitchen to read it.

"What's that?" Peeta asks as he mixes something in a bowl.

"It's from Gale."

_Katniss and Peeta,_

_I'm sorry for what I did. It was inexcusable. Katniss, I can never, explain to you what came over me. I can't even explain it to myself._

_By the time you read this letter though, I have already come to the conclusion that you can never forgive me. I wouldn't either. And knowing this, I have left on the first train back to District 2. _

_If you ever want to talk to me again, you can write me there, though I doubt you will. _

_This is the last time you will ever hear from me though. Whatever friendship we could have had, consider it over. _

_Katniss, I only want you to know that I love you. I never got the chance to really ever tell you and show you but I do. Peeta is a lucky man. _

_Peeta, I hate you. I just thought that I should tell you. You got the only girl I have ever, or could ever love. Take care of her._

_Gale Hawthorn _

I hadn't realized that I was crying when I finished the letter but I was.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Peeta asked, putting down the bowl and hugging me.

"He's gone forever." I said, wiping my eyes. "All of this with him, it's over." I say, handing Peeta the letter.

Everything with Gale and us is over.


	6. Passings, Reunions and a Young One

Chapter 6: Passings and Reunions

Time seems to move slowly in the years following the rebellion and our time in the Games. Even though it's been five years, Peeta and I just can't shake the feeling that things are "normal" now.

We were so used to being constantly on the move or having to be mindful of our every step. Now though, we can relax and just be a married 20 something couple with no worries.

It's a hard transition.

One day though, our lazy days in District 12 are interrupted.

I was in the garden behind the house, planting some herbs for the kitchen and pruning the prim rose bushes.

"Katniss!" Peeta called from the house. "Katniss, quick!"

I dropped my trowel and bolted to the house. I couldn't help but let my mind run through all of the horrid things that could be happening now.

The Capitol could be abducting Peeta. Here for me. There could be so many things wrong right now.

I enter the house to find the kitchen empty and undisturbed. I listen closely and hear crying coming from the living room.

"Peeta?" I call out, walking into room.

I see him, face in his hands and shoulders heaving. I go and sit beside him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Peeta, love, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, my voice soothing him.

"Here." He says, handing me a letter. It's from District 4.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, _

_My name is Orion Finnick Odair- Cresta. My father, as I'm sure you know, was Finnick Odair. I knew you were both close to my father and later my mother. _

_Now, I wish that this letter was to invite you to our home or to reunite you all under happy circumstances. It isn't for such reasons though. You were there when my father died during the rebellion and I was there for my mother. _

_Well, my mother died of heart failure a day or two ago. Being one of her closer friends, I thought to write to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. Especially since that, if you'll have me, you are my god parents. _

_You see, I have no one to care for me now that Annie, my mother, is gone. And I was told that you two were the ones she left me to. If you can take me into your home, please write back immediately._

_And just so you know a bit about me, here is what my mother wrote before she died. It was a letter to the both of you. _

_Orion Finnick Odair-Cresta. _

_Dear Katniss and Peeta, _

_My health has been declining steadily and the doctor's here, even your mother, doesn't think that I have much time left. I can't help but to think of Orion, my son, whenever they tell me this. I can only ask you two to do one thing for me. _

_I have no other family, or people I can consider family after Finnick died. So, in the event of my death, I hope that you can absorb Orion into your home. He is a good boy who looks so much like his father. He is five and so very intelligent. _

_Writing this letter to pass him on is so hard on me but I know it must be done. S_

_So, Katniss and Peeta, please, take my son and care for him._

_With Love, _

_Annie Cresta- Odair. _

I was crying. Sobbing really.

"When… when did this come?" I ask Peeta, who has calmed a little and is looking at me as I place the letters on the coffee table.

"This morning. I…I can't believe that she's gone." Peeta said.

"I know, she was so strong. It's hard to believe that she, her heart, would just give up like that. And her son…" I say.

"Her son…" Peeta pauses. "Katniss, we need to talk."

"I know." I reply. "Should we... should we take him in?" I ask.

"Katniss, I know how you don't want to have children and you know how much I really do. This might be a good way to start a family for us. We can be helping out Annie and Finnick and we can determine some things for ourselves." Peeta said, letting me into his thoughts.

"Peeta, I…" I stop and think about what he's just said. He is taking into account my feelings on having our own children. But he is making a good point. My fears, especially now, are mostly about my ability to be a mother. Yes, I still fear this world for my children but maybe raising and caring for Orion may help me change my mind and make Peeta even happier. "Peeta, I think that you're right." I say with a smile on my face.

Peeta looks into my eyes and sees my sincerity. He sees how honest I'm being with him. A smile spreads across his face as he nearly tackles me onto the sofa and kisses me.

For him, my answer to taking in Orion was nearly the same as finally giving in and having a family.

We respond with a simple letter.

_Dear Orion,_

_Hello, we are Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, some friends of your parents. We would love to take you into our home. _

_Now, we live in District 12 so we understand if you would rather stay with someone else in District 4. It would make us so happy for you to join our home. _

_We will be coming to District 4 and will arrive on Sunday. _

_See You Soon,_

_Katniss and Peeta Mellark_

On Sunday, we arrive in District 4. We aren't staying long so we leave our few things in the train cabin.

"How are you doing Katniss?" Peeta asks me, taking my hand. He knows how hard coming to Four was for me. This is where my mother lives and I haven't seen her since the wedding.

"I'm fine." I half lie. "Let's just get Orion and head home." I say.

Peeta nods and we head towards the meeting place.

_Katniss and Peeta, _

_You can meet me with my current care taker at 45 Ocean Avenue._

We take a cab from the station to the location.

On the ride, I notice once again how much better the other districts are than 12. I try not to think about how awful things are in 12 and focus on the salty air of District 4 and the small boy who we'll be raising.

"We're here." Says the cabbie as we pull up. The house is a small bungalow surrounded in gardens. Peeta and I get out and walk up to the front door.

I hold Peeta's hand as he rings the doorbell.

"Hello?" a woman asks as the door opens. I nearly faint when I see who opens the door.

"Katniss?" Peeta says quietly.

"Katniss?" my mother calls. "Katniss sweety, it's time to get up. You're going to miss your train."

I wake with a start.

"Woah, careful there Kat." Peeta says, placing hand on my back, steadying me.

"Mom, how… why are you here?" I ask, trying to straighten up my thoughts and get ready to leave as soon as I can.

"Well, I was there when Annie died and before that she asked me to watch lil' Orion until you two got here.

"Honestly I was surprised that you decided to take up Orion's care." Mrs. Everdeen said.

I couldn't believe that my own mother had said that and my mother picked up on my displease.

"I didn't mean that _I _don't think that you can do it but I know you never wanted kids."

"Mom, just… just shut up, okay? You honestly don't even know me anymore." I sighed. "Where is Orion? Our train leaves at eight and it's… it's…"

"It's six." Peeta finished for me.

Mrs. Everdeen sighed and got up from her seat beside us. "He's in his room, asleep. I'll go and get him." She said, leaving the room. "Oh, Peeta, Orion's stuff is in the guest bedroom, can you get it please?"

Peeta got up to get the bags while my mother went to get Orion.

I almost burst into tears when my mother came back with the small boy. He was the spitting image of his father. He had the same sea green eyes and curly bronze hair.

"Katniss," Peeta called as he reentered the room. "are you okay?" he stopped dead when he saw the toddler.

"Is that… is that…" Peeta couldn't get the words out.

"Yes." Mrs. Everdeen said, handing Orion over to Peeta.

"Well, goodbye Orion." My mother said, giving the little boy a small kiss and then turning to us.

"Take good care of him." She then said, kissing us both on the cheeks.

With that, we left the bungalow and headed off to the train station.

On the train, we tucked in Orion and went to sit off in the dining room of the car.

"Well, that was an interesting day." Peeta yawned.

"Peeta, you seem tired. How about we go to bed." I smiled, getting up and kissing him. I was tired too and he was right, it was an interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The first few weeks with Orion were hard. It was a big adjustment for such a young boy to lose his mother, leave District 4 and then move to District 12.

All of it was hard on Peeta and I too. With another reminder of our past in the house, we were both on edge. Peeta was out of the house more from lapses and I kept leaving to go hunt.

_Crash._

I could hear pictures and plates being smashed downstairs as I tucked Orion into bed. We had given him Prim's old room.

"Auntie Katniss, what's wrong with Uncle Peeta?" Orion asked.

I just looked at him. How could I explain everything that we had been through to this five year old.

"Orion, I… I just want you to know that it has nothing to do with you. Okay, sweetie?" I say to him. He just looked at me with his sea green eyes and tried to understand.

"Why does he do that?" he asked as another plate or picture was thrown downstairs.

"Orion, you have to understand that Peeta and I, and your mom and dad, we all went through a lot of things. And these things, what happened to us, they really hurt us and none of us ever really healed. Especially Peeta. He is still in the process of healing. It's… hard for him." I told him. "Now, try and get some sleep okay?" I kissed his forehead and left the room.

As I walked down the hallways and down the stairs, preparing myself for the mess that was sure to greet me downstairs.

_Crash. Crash._

I sighed and then called out to him. "Peeta."

He turned and faced me, his eyes were gray and wild.

"Katniss, get out. Now." He snapped at me.

I backed up for a moment and then stepped forward to try and calm him. I walked up to him and took his hands in mine.

"Peeta, please." I say to him, looking into his eyes. "You're scaring Orion. Please love, listen to me. Your safe now, I'm safe. You aren't the Capitol's property anymore. Please, come back to me." I say, pulling him into a hug. I can't help but forget how dangerous this is for me but I need to try and calm him.

"Katniss…" he hissed. I can feel him gaining control again though.

That night, after Peeta has calmed down, we lay in bed.

"Peeta, can we talk?" I ask.

"Sure, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Peeta, I really think that we need figure out a way to get over all of this. Orion is terrified of what happens every time you lose control."

Peeta dropped his head into his hands. "Katniss, I don't know what to do. I don't have the same control that I had weeks ago. Orion just looks so much like Finnick and it's just so hard for me to forget the mutts and everything."

"Peeta, I know. I know. But I also know how much you want a family and if we can't handle Orion, because I haven't been handling it well either, then maybe we just can't have more than just us. Peeta, maybe I should call my mother and have her take care of Orion." I say, knowing that my words hurt him.

He looks at me and shakes his head.

"No, Katniss. I want to care for Orion, just us. I want us to have a family. We… we should…" he shakes his head again. "I should go to the Capital and get checked out by the doctor."

I close my eyes. That could be the worst thing for him. I still don't trust the Capital after everything that's happened but I know, deep down that he needs help. Help that I just can't give him.

"I… I think that might be good for you." I finally say after a few minutes of silence. "We could go to the Capital for a few days, or however long you need. You could go see Heatherette or Aurelius and I'll take Orion… shopping or something." I said, giving Peeta some options.

"Okay." Peeta says.

We've agreed to go to the Capital, the scene of our worst moments. We need to go though, Peeta needs help. I need help.

We fall asleep in silence, wrapped in each other. I try to pull myself closer and closer to Peeta to fend off the nightmares that I'm sure will come.

They do. For both of us.

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews coming in! I wasn't too sure about this story when I started writing it but I guess I'll be finishing this! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Happy New Year!


	8. Returning to the Capital

Chapter 8: Returning to the Capital

We return to the Capital on, coincidently, the 6th anniversary of our first Games. We don't come in silence either.

When we get off of the train in Main Station, the three of us are automatically swamped with reporters. I pick up Orion so that we don't lose him. Peeta wraps an arm around me to keep me close, and steady.

"Peeta, why have you and Katniss come back to the Capital?" a reporter shouts.

"Katniss, is that your child?"

"Peeta, Katniss, who is this child? Is it yours, Peeta, or is it another man's?"

Peeta cringes at the last question.

…_Another man's?_

How could someone ever say that? I know exactly why Peeta is reacting this way. After what happened with Gale just a month ago, how could he not?

We get into a waiting car that Effie Trinket sent for us. She made all of our arrangements for us when she heard we were coming.

We quickly arrived at the old hotel that was used to house the tributes before the Games. Effie was waiting for us in our old suit. Peeta and I reacted fine to the return.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Effie greeted us. Her hair was a bubble gum pink which seemed even brighter against the midnight blue of her suit. She pulls Peeta into a hug and then me.

"And who is this little one?" she asks in a high squeaky voice that all adults use when they are talking to small children.

"Effie, you remember Finnick Odair and Annie, right? They were the tributes from District 4 a few years ago." I say. Effie nods.

"Well, this is their son, Orion. We're his… his guardians now." Peeta tells.

"Ah, well, it's nice to meet you Orion." Effie says to the little boy clinging to my side. Peeta walks over to the window, trying to distract himself. Effie joins him when I go to put Orion down for a nap.

"What happened to Finnick and Annie? I had no idea that anything was wrong after the wedding." Effie said, looking out the window and not at Peeta.

"Finnick died during the revolt. Snow's mutts killed him." Peeta said, his voice cold. "And Annie just died a week or two ago of heart failure. She left Orion to us."

Effie looked at Peeta, gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked away.

"I'll leave your schedules and such on the table in the living room. Have a nice night, try to get some rest."

With that Effie left and I came out of my old room.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my arms encircling his waist.

"Surprisingly, yes." Peeta says, looking at me and giving a weak smile.

I kiss his cheek gently. "Well how about we go to bed and try to relax."

Peeta nods in agreement and we go to my old room.

"Night." I say, giving him a peck on the lips as we curl up together.

"Night." He says.

We both fall into a dreamless sleep, knowing that each other's presence is the reason for it. The next nights may not be so peaceful.

_Morning_

We let Orion sleep in the next morning, we'll wake him for breakfast.

To pass the time though, we go and watch some television in the living room and check the schedule and notes that Effie left us.

_Katniss and Peeta, _

_Welcome back to the Capital! In this folder you will find your doctor schedules, car call numbers and much more to make your visit all the better. I have also included a gift card, good for anywhere in the city, to pay for anything you may want. _

_If you need me, you may call me at ex.81. _

_It's nice to have you back,_

_Effie Trinket_

"Well that was nice of her." I say as I finish reading the letter. Peeta seems lost as he sips his coffee.

I continue to read the schedule.

_Day 1_

_10am, Peeta is to report to the United Health building for his appointment with Dr. Aurelius._

_10:30am, Katniss is scheduled for a fitting at the Hotel. (Your old prep team will be there to help)_

_12pm, Peeta is scheduled for a fitting at the Hotel. (Prep team will be there)_

_2pm, Katniss and Peeta are to report to Flikerman Studios to record a taping of an interview _

_You have the rest of the day to yourselves. _

_*A babysitter is available to watch Orion when needed. _

"Here, Peeta." I say, handing him the first schedule. "I'm going to have to call Effie about the interview though. I said we wanted nothing to do with interviews and what not."

"Looks like they've already started a media circus for us though, Katniss." Peeta says, gesturing to the TV.

"Good morning Panem! Yesterday, we receive some amazingly special visitors to our fair Capital.

"The Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen and her new husband, fellow District 12 tribute, Peeta Mellark returned to the Capital for undisclosed reasons.

"The biggest shocker was the little boy who was in tow with them." Said the male reporter.

Peeta shook his head with a small smile. He found this hysterical.

"Yes, now to figure out who this little boy is." Said the female. This made me perk up and focus on the show. "Now, as most of you know, Katniss and Peeta tied the knot over the spring. But, following that time span, the five year old Katniss was carrying doesn't work out. So, did Panem's favorite couple have a child out of wedlock? Is the child actually theirs? Is it Katniss's? Is it Peeta? We all heard about Katniss's "cousin" Gale.

"Hopefully all will be revealed tonight on Caesar Flikerman's program."

"Yes well—" I turn off the TV. I don't want to hear and more and I can tell neither does Peeta.

"Are you okay?" we both ask each other. And then we sit in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Then we lunge at each other and embraced.

"I can't believe they're saying that about you. With Gale. You never…. You couldn't have. All of their assumptions are just… they're killing me." Peeta says, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't believe that they would doubt us. Me with you. I can't believe this." I say, starting to cry as well.

We stay like this for a while. The sun starts to rise and stream through the windows. We can't help but ignore it.

I speak first.

"Peeta, I just want you to know, there was never anything with Gale and I. I'm only saying this because I don't want this rotting you thoughts towards me."

Peeta kisses me. He knows that there is nothing for me to say. I don't need to defend myself from the reporters.

We are soon interrupted by Orion.

"Auntie Katniss, Uncle Peeta." He says. "I'm hungry."

We look at him and laugh. He smiles at us and we smile at him. This is how it's supposed to be, I see that now.

And I have an epiphany. My daydream, the one with Peeta and I which children, surfaces to my mind.

"Come here, Orion." Peeta says. He's not on the verge of a collapse. He's himself.

Orion hesitates for a moment and then comes and sits on Peeta's lap.

"Orion, do you want to hear a story? The chefs will have breakfast in a little while, and I can tell you it will be great." Peeta says, holding Orion close to him.

I smile at the sight of the two. Peeta is so fatherly, more so than before. I know that things are going to be alright now with them. I can just see it in their movements. I also see that Peeta is going to make a great father if… when we have kids.

It's this moment that I decide that I want to have kids with him. This broadens my smile as I sit and listen to Peeta's story with Orion.

"Once upon a time, not too long ago, there was a beautiful maiden from a far off place. She had long flowing black hair that was always in a braid and the most gorgeous gray eyes you ever saw." Peeta said, looking at me. I was the maiden.

"Now this maiden had nothing to her name except for a bow, some arrows, her mother and sister and her voice. She had the most amazing voice. When she would sing, even the mockingjays in the woods would stop to listen. Her voice did not gain her many friends where she lived though, in the lower kingdom.

"Most of the people favored her younger sister in the lower kingdom. In the upper kingdom, where they went to school, the maiden was a wonder. The young men used to watch her from a far but never go near her. You see, they were too afraid of her skill.

"The maiden never noticed though. She only noticed her sister, who she used to take to look at the cakes in the bakery window. This is the window where the baker's son first saw her."

I smiled, he was spinning our story into a nice little fairy tale. I'm sure that our daughter will love this.

"After days of seeing her and her sister in the window, the son realized something."

"What Uncle Peeta?" asked Orion.

"He realized that he was in love with the maiden. And that meant that he would do whatever he could to protect her and win her love for himself.

"The baker's son spent weeks, months and what seemed like an eternity trying to figure out how to win the maiden's heart. It seemed so simple when he thought about it.

"Unfortunately, his time had run out and the emperor of all the lands was to have his annual reapings."

"What are the reapings?" asked Orion.

"The reapings are an awful thing that tore apart the families of the kingdom." I say, jumping into the story. "You see Orion, there were thirteen kingdoms in the empire and after the thirteenth kingdom was destroyed, the other kingdoms had to send one boy and one girl to the imperial city. And when they were there, terrible things would happen."

Peeta silently thanks me for joining in his fun. I'm starting to wonder how much of the story he was going to tell.

"The baker's son and the maiden's sister were both reaped. But, the maiden couldn't bare to let her sister go so she took her place. The baker's son and the maiden were to be sent to the imperial city.

"When they arrive in the imperial city, there are twenty two others to whom they know they will be… competing with."

A maid, they took the place of the avoxes that served us so long ago, came in to tell us breakfast was ready.

"And we'll finish this story after breakfast." I say. "Come on Orion, let's eat." I push him forward to follow the maid so that I can talk to Peeta quickly.

"Do you think, even the way you're telling it, that you…we… should be telling him about the Games?" I ask. "I mean, his parents died in result of the Games. That and they are so… horrid."

"Well, I have to leave after breakfast so he'll just have to wait. And you and I can talk about the story tonight." Peeta says, pausing at the end. "Particularly the ending." He smiled, kisses my head and then leads me to the dining room.


	9. Day 1 in the Capital

Chapter 9: Day 1 in the Capital

After breakfast, Peeta leaves for his meeting with Dr. Aurelius. That left Orion and I to our own devices.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Can we go look around? I've never been to the Capital before." Orion answered. He really was old for his age.

"Sure, if you don't mind shopping a little bit too." I say, ruffling the hair on top of his head.

While Orion goes to get dressed, I check the schedule for today and for the rest of our stay.

_Day 2_

_10am, Katniss is to report to Dr. Aurelius_

_11 am, Peeta to meet Katniss and Dr. Aurelius at his office_

_12pm, Lunch with Plutarch at the Capital building_

_3pm, Newspaper reporter meeting_

_You have the rest of the day to yourselves. _

_Day 3_

_10am, meeting with all 3 of you with Dr. Aurelius_

_12pm, photo shoot for Capital Life_

_3pm, Meeting with Plutarch_

_4-6pm, free time_

_7pm, Dinner_

_8pm, be at Train station, train leaves at 8:30pm_

We don't have much time this morning but I can at least show Orion the rooftop garden until I hadto go for my fittings.

"Ready, buddy?" I ask as Orion comes out of his room, it used to serve as Haymitch's quarters.

He shakes his head and asks, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I have to be back here in a half hour so I was thinking that I could show you a special place to me and Uncle Peeta here at the hotel." I smile.

"Okay." He smiles and my heart starts to break. His smile is so much like Finnick's.

I take Orion's small hand in mine and lead him to the stairs up to roof.

It's windy, as usual. I try to get Orion to the garden without him blowing away. I can't help but wonder if the force field is still in place now that the Games are over.

"Wow." I hear Orion say as we enter the garden.

"This is where I fell in love with Uncle Peeta." I say, a smile spreading on my face at the memories I shared with Peeta here. If only he was here now.

"Did the maiden in Uncle Peeta's story come here?" Orion asks innocently. I smile at this.

"Yes, yes they did. And, as rumor has it, this is where your parents fell in love." I tell him.

He looks at me questioningly. "Auntie Katniss, did you… did you know my dad?" Orion asks, his voice small.

I shake my head. "Yeah I knew your dad." I tell him.

"Can you tell me about him?" he ask.

I sit down, knowing that this could be hard on me. I pull Orion to sit in my lap.

"Well, your dad was an amazing man. Everyone knew Finnick Odair. He was handsome, and strong and amazingly brave. He saved me and Peeta more times than we could have ever repaid him for." I said, trying to fight off the rush of emotion accompanied by memories in my mind.

I looked down to Orion, I could tell he wanted more.

"You look just like him you know. Your eyes, your hair. Your face shape is your mother's but you look identical to your father. And I'm sure that, in time, you'll be just like them. You'll have Annie's love and loyal spirit. You'll have Finnick's looks, and bravery, and instinct. And you'll have both of their caring heart." I say, kissing the top of his head.

We spend the rest of the time looking at the flowers and I explain how tributes used to escape up here to escape the stress of the Games.

_Fittings_

"Katniss, you've let yourself become a wreck again." Says Venia as my prep team comes into my room.

"We're going to have to speed through getting you to ground zero before the actual fittings." Says Flavius as he forcefully pulls me into the bathroom to start waxing me and greasing me.

An hour later, I am the Capital's standard of beauty. I notice that my room is three times as crowded as it was when my team started on me.

"Oh, see here," says Octavia, stuffing a lady finger in her mouth. "Make some room for us!"

I notice that not only are my clothes to try on in the room, but Peeta's as well. And Peeta.

"Hello love." He says as he catches a glimpse of me in between the racks of clothing.

"Hi, how was your meeting?" I call but I doubt he hears me.

Venia and Octavia spend the next hour putting me in and pulling me out of different dresses and outfits for the interview and the photo shoot.

For the interview in a few hours, they decide on a dress reminiscent of my first interview with Caesar almost six years ago. It's a red floor length dress with flame like beading about the bodice and straps. And to top it off they throw me into a pair of gold stiletto heels.

Peeta got off lucky with a pair of simple black slacks and shoes with a white dress shirt, flame detailed red tie and a faded gold silk vest.

By the time they finish with us we only have a small moment to say goodnight to Orion, knowing we'll be home late, before being rushed to the car to the studio.


	10. The Interview 6 Years Later

Chapter 10: The Interview Six Years Later

"And Welcome to _Nostalgia _with your host, Caesar Flickerman!" an announcer says over the god-mike." The crowd, as usual and remembered, goes crazy.

A green colored Caesar jogs on stage and takes his seat in the center.

"Greetings all!" he nearly shouts over the roar of applause. "Looks like we have a full house. I haven't seen so many people in this audience since tonight's guests first came on my show when it was only about the Games!" he says, remembering his ratings that year for sure.

"And now, tonight I have a special treat for you. We have live music and an exclusive interview with Katniss and Peeta Mellark! The star-crossed lovers of District 12, the Mockingjay and Boy with the Bread! Let's welcome them out! Katniss, Peeta, come on down!" Caesar shouts to his wild crowd.

Peeta takes my hand and leads me onstage. We wave and smile and it's like being fed to wild mutts all over again.

We shake Caesar's hand and take our seats. The audience's roar starts to fade.

"Well, welcome back to the show! The last time you were on was the wedding and that was just a live feed. Congrats by the way." Caesar smiles.

"Thank you Caesar. It's nice to be back." I basically lie. Our reason for coming to the Capital at all is not one to describe as "nice."

"Well, it seems as if we've been the show for everything about you two. We were there when Peeta declared his love, when you two told all of Panem about your pregnancy and we were there for both of the weddings, happening and not. So tell me, what is going on with the most famous of Panem's couples?"

Peeta and I look at each other, we know just where to start.

"Well, we'd like to start by addressing the newest addition to our little family." I say.

"We've recently come into the care taking of little Orion Cresta-Odair, the son of some fellow tributes." Peeta tells.

"So, to clear up what was implied and whatnot on _Good Morning Panem_, Orion is our adopted son basically. Peeta and I don't have kids… yet." I say, smiling at the last part.

"Thanks for clearing that up." Caesar smiles. "Katniss, you say 'yet,' are we expecting a little Mockingjay sooner rather than previously implied, say sooner than you said last time we talked?"

I start to blush and Peeta doesn't answer for me. This needs to be my own words.

"Yes. After seeing Peeta with Orion over the past few days in particular, I just can't stop thinking about having children with this man. I love him." I declare.

Peeta looks at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face and tears in his eyes.

The rest of the interview seems to go by in a blur. Peeta and I take turns answering questions but we are completely absorbed in happiness.

As predicted, we arrive home long past midnight so we head straight to our room.

"Katniss, I said I wanted to talk earlier." Peeta says as he strips out of his clothes.

"Yes," I say. "I think we need to be careful about how we talk to him about the Games. He's still very young and finding out all of the details could make him… I don't know, mentally disoriented." I say.

"I understand. Maybe he'll just forget and I won't have to finish it just yet." Peeta says, crawling into bed. He watches me closely as I slither out of my dress, leaving me in my panties and bra… and nothing else.

"Now let's talk about the ending of the maiden and the baker's son." Peeta smiles at me, pulling me down to the bed and pinning me beneath him. I let out a little giggle and crane my neck to kiss him.

"So what happened to them Peeta?" I ask, a tone of innocence in my voice.

"Well. After all that happened to the maiden and the baker's son, they finally got married." He said, kissing my lips, my jaw, down my neck.

"And one day, the maiden changed her mind on something very important to both her and the baker's son. She had agreed to have children with him and so they went at it like rabbits." Peeta smiled. "Trying to pleasure the other and create a little version of themselves."

He then moved to remove my panties and bra in one quick motion. I removed his boxers.

We hadn't done anything like this in months.

We kissed and caressed each other for what seemed like hours when something crossed my mind, a possibly happy though.

"Peeta," I said, slightly out of breath. "this is the room where we first…you know." I say shyly. Peeta just smiles at me. He knows what I mean but I know he is going to tease me now.

"What Katniss? This?" he says as he thrusts into me. I moan in pleasure.

"Yes." I hiss.

He kisses me and then begins to rhythmically thrust in and out of me. While he does this, he gropes my breasts and I tangle my hands in his hair and wrap my legs around his waist.

He moans in pleasure as my walls start to clench about him, I'm so close.

I moan out as he hits my good spot over and over and over again.

"Katniss!" Peeta cries out as he releases.

"Peeta!" I cry as I do to.

Peeta rolls us so that we are still connected but he is not right on top of me but to the side and we go to sleep.


	11. The Doctor's Visit

Chapter 11: The Doctor's Visit

The next morning started late. Peeta and I were almost too tired to greet the morning but I had my meeting with Dr. Aurelius and Peeta wanted to spend some time with Orion.

"Morning Orion." We greeted, seeing the boy already sitting at the table when we emerged from our room.

"Good morning." He smiled back, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

Peeta and I sat on the ends of the table, just like we used to when we came here before the Games.

When we finished, I grabbed my coat and started out of the suite when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello," I greeted, opening the door. "Oh, hello Doctor Aurelius."

At the door, there is an older looking man standing with a briefcase. His thick brimmed glasses sat on the end of his nose.

"Hello Katniss," he says. "I was thinking that we could move your appointment for you and Peeta here. I might be able to get a better… hold, on your situations."

I nod and remove my coat. "Alright."

"Okay, shall we start then." He says as I lead him into the living room. "Hello Peeta."

Peeta is startled by the doctor's presence. "Hello Doctor Aurelius. Nice to see you."

"I'll be right with you Doctor." I say, letting the man go and settle in the living room. "He moved the appointments here." I tell Peeta.

"I see that." He says, shaking his head slightly. "What should I do with Orion now that Aurelius is here?"

"Well, I took him up to the garden yesterday; you could go up there and finish the story. Whatever you do, make sure he has a sitter for our joint meeting."

"Alright, I'll figure something out. See you in a bit." Peeta says. He kisses my forehead, then my lips and then we separate.

"Now, doctor, would you like anything before we start?" I ask as I enter the living room. "Tea, coffee, water?"

"No thank you. I think we should just get started."

"Okay." I say, sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Well, to begin, I believe some congratulations are in order. You and Peeta getting married, that was a great thing for both of , actually, out of what I can see, for Peeta at least. We'll see how you're doing now."

"Well, thank you anyways." I smile. "Just out of curiosity, how was Peeta yesterday? He didn't say anything to me."

"Oh, he's fine. And I think your decision that you made last night, to have a family with him, will make him even better." Aurelius says.

"Okay. Good." I smile.

"Now, Katniss, this time is for you. How have you been? I know you said on the phone that you were having some trouble with taking care of Orion. You didn't seem to be in my opinion."

"Well, I've been good. There have been some very rough patches since the wedding. Gale came and that put a…."

I pause, that moment in the woods with Gale is flashing in front of my eyes. It's like a dream that I can't shake because even though I know it didn't go that far, in my mind's eye right now, he is inside me.

I know that I start crying but I make no move to wipe my tears and calm myself.

"Katniss, what happened with Gale after the wedding?" the doctor asks.

I close my eyes and shake my head to clear it.

"He tried to rape me." I whisper. Dr. Aurelius's eyes go wide.

"And this, this was before you and Peeta took in Orion? That is correct?"

"Yes."

"I see." He says, writing in his notebook. "Katniss, I think that is one reason that taking Orion in has been hard on you. You just experienced an extremely traumatizing event in your life and then a fellow tributes' son becomes your responsibility. That would be hard on anyone but, knowing your past, it must have been like torture to you."

I shake my head. "I just… every time I would spend more than an hour with Orion, I would start to crack. I would leave whenever I could and try to escape somewhere but all of my safe spaces are gone now. And with Peeta so unstable, which was killing me to see, I couldn't leave Orion for too long.

"I see." He says. "Katniss, your reaction was perfectly normal. It might have just seemed amplified because of your past. It was very similar with what happened to Peeta. The only difference was that he is still recovering from the hijacking which caused his violent outbursts. Both of you just went through so much that this new task was just a bit too much for you."

"Are you saying… are you saying that we shouldn't continue to care for Orion and… and… and possibly not have kids because of the way we react?" I ask. This would kill me.

"No, not at all. I think that what you and Peeta are doing is quite admirable and I think when you return home, everything will be fine. And I think that having a family, having your own children, will be a world of good for you two."

The meeting continues on and soon Peeta joins us.

"Welcome Peeta." Dr. Aurelius says. I make room for him in my seat. I need him now, to stabilize me, more than I ever have.

There is a beat of silence and then the doctor speaks again.

"So, after meeting with both of you separately, I have determined a few things." He starts. "First, even with the lapses and such, you are both reacting quite normally to your situation. You both readjusted very well to being back in District 12. And, this proves that you can in fact adjust. After what you have all been through, this alone is a thing that you should both be proud of. When it comes to Orion, you'll both be fine. It's just going to take some time.

"Peeta, you didn't seem to respond well because you are still healing but you seem to be fine now. I saw you when I first came in and everything seemed fine. I think it was the initial shock of the rebellion finally wearing off. Things always get worse before they can get better.

"And Katniss, in a less violent and more motherly way, you were going through the same thing."

Peeta seems to perk up at the words of the doctor. He isn't crazy, or cracking, and neither am I. I look up and see him smiling at me.

"Now, I heard that you were going to try for children on Flickerman's program."

"Yes, that's right." Peeta says.

"That really shows improvement on your mental state and so much more Katniss. You are finally accepting the world _you_ helped create and having a child, your own, will be very good for you. And Peeta." The doctor said, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"Well, thank you." I said. "I guess I really have moved forward."

Dr. Aurelius put his notebook on his lap. "That's just it, Katniss. You really have. You've changed so much over the past few years. You've finally given into your heart. Into Peeta. And you've done it all of your own free will."

I smile lightly and grab Peeta's hand, squeezing it lightly.

Soon, the doctor leaves and we go and begin to pack up our items. We're leaving for District 12 in the morning.

"Katniss, how would you feel about staying here for another day or two?" Peeta asks, putting some shirts in a suitcase.

I zip up a garment bag and look at him. "I guess. But why?" I ask.

"Well, I would feel better if we had stuff for the baby already ordered and purchased while we're here if that's alright with you."

I smile to myself. That makes a lot of sense really.

There aren't a lot of places in 12 that sell baby furniture and clothes. And my mother never had anything for Prim and I.

Prim.

"Peeta," I say. "How about we stay for another two days and get some baby stuff, and some stuff for Orion too." I tell him. I shake my head though. "How do you feel about Primrose for a name if it's a girl?" I ask. I need to get that question out of my head.

He only looks at me, walking over and taking my hand. We sit on the edge of the bed.

"Katniss, are you sure about that?" he asks.

"Well, honestly… no. But we'll need to start thinking about this soon." I smile, looking into is pure blue eyes.

"We'll think more when we get home." He says, kissing my forehead. "Now, I'll call Effie and make the arrangements." He walks out of the room to make the call.

When he comes back, we let Orion's sitter know that we need to run a few errands and then we go to the furniture district of the city.


	12. Back Home

Chapter 12: Back Home

We return back to 12 a few days later. Outside our door are several packages which Peeta brings inside and up into one of the spare bedrooms.

"So, did you have a nice time Orion?" I ask, heading to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Yeah." He smiles, taking an apple out of the basket and biting into it. "I really liked the hotel. I've never been anywhere that big!" he says.

I let out a small giggle and stir some ingredients in a large bowl for stew. "Yes, the Capitol has the tallest buildings in all of Panem. Peeta and I were always astounded by the differences between the districts and the Capitol from District 12."

Orion looks out the window. There are a few trees outside the kitchen, some herbs in the window box and rose bushes off to the side of house. "12 is really different from all of the districts. It's so… dead." Orion says. His ocean blue eyes seem far off. He's probably thinking of the oceans and waterways in District 4.

"Once the summer comes, we could go and visit District 4 if you want, Orion. My mother lives there."

Orion turns and looks at me with a smile. "Really?"

"Of course!" I say. He comes over to me and we hug. And soon, another body is added as Peeta joins us.

"I don't know what you're both so happy about but I like this moment." Peeta says, taking Orion out of my arms.

"I was just telling Orion that once summer comes around, we could go to District 4 and visit my mother."

Peeta looks into my eyes and silently says: "We'll talk about this later."

For dinner, we have rabbit stew and cheese buns. By the time we finish, it's almost time for Orion to go to sleep so we all change into pajamas and then we all gathered in the living room. A fire was going in the hearth and Orion was snuggled in between Peeta and I.

"How would you like to hear a story?" I ask. "It's an old story from long, long ago."

Orion shakes his head yes and squirms against Peeta to get comfortable. I smile at Peeta and begin my story.

"There were once three brothers," I began. This was one of my favorite stories when I was young. My father always used to tell it to me before bed, before Prim was born. It always terrified her and my mother, just like the Hanging Tree song. I always begged for that story though. "traveling down a lonely, winding road at midnight. They soon reached a river that was too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. These brothers were skilled in the magical arts though. They simply waved their wands and a bridge appeared so that they could cross the river. Half way across, a dark, hooded figure blocked their way.

"And death spoke to them."

"Death?" Orion said, furrowing his brow. "Like the Grim Reaper. Mommy told me that he was a kind spirit who guided people from pain." He said. He was so old for his years, so wise.

"And she was right." Peeta said. "But let's let Aunt Katniss continue with her story."

"Thank you." I said before continuing my story. "Death was angry that he had been cheated out of three victims, travelers usually died trying to cross the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the brothers on their use of magic to get across the river. He told them that they each had earned a prize.

"The first brother, the oldest, was a combative man. So, he asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. This wand was to always win duels for its master and must be worthy of a wizard who had conquered death. So, Death took a branch from an elder tree and fashioned a wand for the eldest brother.

"The second brother was an arrogant man. He decided that he wanted to further humiliate death and asked for the power to bring others back from the dead. So, Death picked up a stone from the river and gave it to the brother. He then told him that the stone held the power to recall others from death.

"The third brother was the humblest and wisest of the brothers and did not trust Death. He asked Death for something that would enable him to go forth from this place and not be followed by Death. And so, in a most unwilling way, Death gave the brother his own invisibility cloak. And from there, the three brothers departed on their separate ways.

"Now this part gets a tad gruesome. Do you want me to go on?" I asked. Orion looked at me contently and urged me on with a simple, small nod.

"The first brother reached a village after a week and there he searched for fellow wizard to quarrel with. He found one in a tavern. Naturally, the elder wand won the duel and the brother left his opponent dead on the floor. He stayed at the tavern inn and, while he slept, another wizard whom had heard the brother's victorious boasting, stole the elder want and slit the brother's throat for good measure." I acted out my own throat being slit. "And Death took the first brother for his own.

"The second brother returned home, where he lived alone. Here, he took out the stone and spun it three times in his hand. To his delight and amazement, the figure of his late bride appeared before him. She was cold though and sad. She _had_ returned to the mortal world but she did not belong here and she suffered. And this caused painful longing and soon, the brother hung himself, killing himself and he joined his beloved. And Death took the second brother for his own.

"Death searched for years for the third brother but could never find him. It wasn't—"

"He had the cloak! He couldn't be seen!" Orion shouted out. Peeta and I laughed.

"Let me finish." I say, ruffling his reddish brown hair. "Anyways, it wasn't until the brother had reached extreme old age that he revealed himself to Death. And before he departed, he gave his son the invisibility cloak and then he greeted Death as an old friend. The two then departed as equals."

Orion yawned, a small smile on his face. "I liked that story." He said.

"Do you know why I told you that story?" I asked.

He shook his head, no.

"Well, I just want you to be able to understand Death and passing better than any child should. Because of who your parents were and who we are, death is an always constant presence." I explained. "Now, Peeta told you the story about the Games and the Princess while we were at the Capitol. Well, use that to try and understand the story. And take my words, be like the third brother and treat death as an old friend whenever you meet him. There is no reason to fear him or anything else."

"Well, that's enough for tonight." Peeta said. "It's time for bed."

Orion didn't argue like most young children do. Peeta and I stood up, Peeta lifted Orion into his arms and we carried him up stairs and placed him into his bed.

"Aunt Katniss," Orion said in a sleepy voice. "sing."

I obliged and sung an old lullaby, the song of the valley. When I finished, Peeta and I kissed Orions forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door so that a sliver of light shone into the room. We then went to the spare room to look over the packages that had arrived before bed.

"Well, this is most of it." Peeta said. "I put together a few things, while you were cooking."

Peeta had put together a rocker and a few shelving units. I sat in the rocker, pushing back and forth, back and forth.

Still in the boxes was a crib, a basket cradle and a changing table. A small drawer and other organizing shelves and such were leaned against the wall, ready to be built.

"I figured that I could wait and most of this until the little bugger is on the way and we've started painting the room."

"That's fine and makes plenty of sense too." I say, rising from the rocker and taking his hand. I stare intently at the empty white walls. One wall has no door, no windows, no anything.

"Peeta," I say, gesturing to that plain wall. "I think you should paint a mural there. It will really make the room beautiful."

"Alright." He smiles, kissing me.

We then go to bed and chat quietly before falling asleep.


	13. Check In

Chapter 13: Check In

_3 months later._

We started Orion at the school when the new semester started. It was the first kindergarten class since the school house was rebuilt.

While Orion is away at school, Peeta went to work at the bakery and I would go and help a few days a week. That was until Peeta thought that I was too weak to help out any more. That was about the time we found out I was pregnant.

"Peeta," I said one morning. "I'm fine. I can still help at the bakery. I'm only, what, a month or so?" Our brewing argument was cut short as Orion made his appearance for breakfast.

"Morning." He chirped, sitting in his seat and starting his cereal.

"Morning sweetheart." I smile, sitting in my seat at the table. Peeta greets Orion as well but stays near the kitchen island so that he could keep working on some bread before leaving for work.

After we all eat, I send Orion to fetch his school things so that Peeta and I can quickly finish our discussion.

"Katniss, I just don't want to chance anything." He says, closing the oven.

"Peeta, I understand why you could be worried. We've been through so much but I don't think it is even possible to chance a pregnancy this early. If it makes you feel any better, after we drop Orion off at school, I'll stop by the doctor before coming to the bakery. Then we'll have an official opinion."

"Alright, I'll go with you. I'll open late today." Peeta says as he wipes the flour from his hands.

"Oh, you don't need to do that." I say.

Peeta only shakes his head and comes over to me, kneeling beside me. "I want to be there every step of the way for _our_ baby." He says, kissing my lips softly and placing a hand on my still small stomach.

"What baby?" says Orion, appearing in the kitchen once more. There is a large smile on his face.

Peeta and I look to each other. We've decided to tell him.

"Come here sweetie." I say, patting my lap. He comes and sits and I wrap my arms around him.

"Now Orion, you know we love you and we think of you as a son. We love having you with us, and you have really… inspired our… well…" Peeta said.

"Orion, Peeta and I are expecting our first baby. Our own child." I smile. "So, you are going to be like a… a big brother to our little boy or girl."

Orion only smiled.

I go to finish getting ready and then we all walk into the town, to the school.

"Bye Orion, we'll see you at three o'clock." I say, kissing his forehead and giving him a hug. He and Peeta do their secret handshake and then Orion is rushing off with some of the other boys into the building.

"Well, ready for the doctor?" Peeta asks, taking my hand. We walk down the main strip and walk until we reach the doctor's office.


	14. I Was Right

Chapter 14: I Was Right

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, the doctor will see you now." Said a nurse. We were led down a short hallway into a check up room.

"Mrs. Mellark, if you could put that paper gown on, the doctor will be in with you in a minute." Said the nurse as she left the room.

"You can wait outside if you want Peeta." I say but Peeta doesn't do anything except take a seat in the chair opposite the examination table.

"I'll stay." He says, picking up a magazine to distract himself as I begin to change into the paper dress.

"Could you imagine what this would look like if Cinna had made it?" I joke, tying the back of the dress closed.

Peeta laughs and comes to sit beside me until the doctor comes in. He squeezes my hand, showing his nervousness, and pushes a stray strand of hair out of my face, calming my nerves.

"It's okay Peeta, I promise." I tell him, squeezing his hand back and leaning my face into his other. He smiles, jumping when the doctor enters.

Its moments like these when I remember just how frail and human Peeta really is. I still have trouble thinking about how he really made it through the Games when something like a door opening can make him jump, though I understand why all at the same time.

"Good morning Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark. So what do I owe the pleasure?" says the Doctor.

"Well, we just wanted to run some of the basic tests for a pregnancy." I say.

"And we wanted to know what _her_ limitations would be with the baby." Peeta adds, standing and moving back to his chair.

"Okay. Well, you're about a month along correct?" asks the doctor.

"Yes. A month, month and a half or so."

"Okay. And everything's been feeling normal? There hasn't been any bouts of pain or anything? Have you been experiencing the normal parts of early pregnancy?"

"Nope. And I've just been really tired lately but no cravings or anything."

"Alright. Well every pregnancy is different. Not everyone has cravings or mood swings." Says the doctor.

"Oh, she gets mood swings." Peeta says. The doctor writes this down.

"Alright, well then, let's do an ultrasound and then we'll discuss what you should do to stay healthy and what you should avoid."

We move into another room to do the ultrasound. The doctor rubs a cold gel onto my lower abdomen.

I shake a little bit. "Oh, that's cold." I joke lightly. Peeta squeezes my hand. And then, we hear it. The erratic thumping.

"What's that?" asks Peeta, sounding extremely nervous.

"That," says the doctor with a smile. "is your baby's heartbeat. And that," he points at the screen. "is your baby."

Peeta and I couldn't believe the screen. There, in a hazy black, white and gray screen, was a little alien looking thing that was our baby.

"Now, we still have to wait a little while but do you want to wait to know its sex or do you want to find out as soon as possible?"

We looked to each other, not really knowing. We hadn't discussed it before.

"Um, we'll we haven't discussed it yet. Can we let you know at the next appointment." Peeta says. I still can't talk.

"Of course. Now, Mrs. Mellark, you can go and get dresses and then we'll discuss what you need to do to stay healthy and best protect your baby."

"So, Mr. Mellark, you seem to be very concerned with your wife's health. Is there any reason for that? Beside love, of course." Began the doctor as we all settled in his office.

Peeta looked at his hands for a moment, picturing something. I grab his hand, distracting him and hopefully preventing a lapse.

"Well, Katniss comes and helps me at the bakery. I think that she should stay home and rest." Peeta tells the doctor.

"Peeta, I'm fine. There isn't a reason that I need to be helpless for nine months." I nearly hiss.

"Well," says the doctor, grabbing our attention and breaking the tension growing between Peeta and me. "You both have valid points."

"I don't understand." Says Peeta.

"Well, looking over both of your health records and such, we'll need to keep an eye on your pregnancy. Katniss, I don't think that you need to remain bedridden for the next nine months." The doctor says. I look to Peeta and smile slyly. "However, there are several things that could happen that I could order you to stay in bed and rest. If you aren't careful. Peeta, what does Katniss usually do around the bakery?"

"Well, she helps me lift things sometimes. She moves the full racks and replaces them. She sets the display cases and works the register when I can't." Peeta tells. He's leaving out, with good reason, what I do for him when we're closing or when business is slow like on a rainy day.

"Okay. Katniss, you can still keep helping at the bakery. Starting today though, I don't want you lifting anything or moving the racks. You can work the register and, until you think that bending over or something is either dangerous or uncomfortable, you can continue to do the displays. There's nothing harmful about those."

"Thank you doctor." I say. Peeta and I were both right with the doctor's words, just in different ways.

"You can schedule your next meeting with Mrs. Pond at the reception desk. Call if you have any questions or concerns and I'll see you in about two weeks or so."

"Goodbye doctor." Peeta and I say. And then, we go and make the other appointments and then leave for the bakery.


End file.
